Ray Rocks!
by cosmix1
Summary: So the Battle of the Bands went magic crazy in Rainbow Rocks. So what happens when you take the magic out? Find out! OCs are accepted! [Arc II Complete!]
1. Can't Let Go

Disclaimer!

MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own OCs and story.

Welocme to the new spin-off fanfic: Ray Rocks!

In this fanfic I will select different songs that I like and make a chapter with the Cosmic Rainbooms or a another band sing it.

This depends on which song.

We can't have the Cosmic Rainbooms sing a dark and sinister song, now can we?

Also this takes place a bit after this fic. The Battle of the Bands starts up again because everyone was cheating and it was no friendly contest whatever.

Now let's get jamming!

* * *

Band: The Illusions

Right now it's Trixie and The Illusions' turn to sing

Principal Celestia: And now it's Trixie and the Illusionists!

(students cheer)

Stage

Trixie: OK, girls. From the top, The Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie and The Illusions shall not lose again!

(Play Can't Let Go by DJVI)

[Trixie and The Illusions]

 _You wandered all eternity_

 _In a place that's far from here_

 _Don't see there is no gain?_

 _Oh, tell me why then, you still play?_

[Trixie]

 _Isn't clear why I am here?_

 _To prove all I can't let go_

 _Challenge me and know your place_

 _Don't you see? This how I play_

[The Illusions]

 _To move on is a will_

 _To go back is a sin_

 _To stay is a choice_

[Trixie]

 _This is why I can't let go..._

[The Illusions]

 _Don't relax for a second more_

[Trixie]

 _I'll show you why, soon, you too will let go_

 _I admit your greater than the smallest crew_

 _But just like them I will make you lose_

[Trixie and The Illusions]

 _Stop fighting at once!_

[Trixie]

 _I'd rather not waste any more time_

 _If you say to move on's a will_

 _You should have lost that thought by now_

[Trixie and The Illusions]

 _You should have lost that thought by now_

 _(short instrumental)_

[The Illusions]

 _Still you keep on fighting back..._

 _Can't still know how you could resist so much_

[Trixie]

 _But even so, you can barely stand_

[The Illusions]

 _You understand is the end_

[Trixie and The Illusions]

 _You will never understand my job_

 _As pure and selfish entertainer_

 _In seeing all your efforts go to waste_

 _And see frustration blow out finally_

[Trixie]

 _It's common knowledge that when you are the best_

 _That someone shows to face and beat the test_

[The Illusions]

 _Guess what?! Today is not your day_

[Trixie]

 _I think to be the very spoken girl_

[Trixie and The Illusions]

 _Not be afraid of all the traps you make_

 _Not fall for tricks and taunts of any kind_

 _To tame the stress of unbearable games_

[Trixie]

 _Means that this girl just won't let go_

 _It's common knowledge that when you are the best_

 _That someone shows to face and beat the test_

[The Illusions]

 _Guess what?! Today is not your day_

[Trixie]

 _I think to be the very spoken girl_

[Trixie and The Illusions]

 _Not be afraid of all the traps you make_

 _Not fall for tricks and taunts of any kind_

 _To tame the stress of unbearable games_

[Trixie]

 _Means that this girl just won't let go_

[The Illusions]

 _Tell me why!_

[Trixie]

 _I won't hide_

[The Illusions]

 _You will bow!_

[Trixie]

 _I won't let go!_

[The Illusions]

 _You can't resist..._

[Trixie]

 _But I will!_

[The Illusions]

 _That can't be_

[Trixie]

 _I can't and won't let go!_

 _I can't and won't go..._

(closing instrumental)

(students cheer)

Backstage

Trixie: Try and top that, Dazzlings! But then again, you didn't win before. Not sure you can win this time.

Adagio: Neither did you.

Trixie: Noted. But people will be booing you off because of your evil plan.

Sonata: Neither did... Oh wait, you didn't do the same thing.

Adagio: (facepalms) (GROAN)!

* * *

The actual song with lyrics - watch?v=zTgk5T18sAc

The original song - watch?v=NwRBkSMfwe8

All credit goes to Andrea Poloniato on Youtube!

More disclaimers!

The lyrics are owned by Andrea Poloniato.

The actual song is owned by DJVI. (It never had lyrics)

* * *

 **Did you like this? I definetly had fun writing this. A simple idea = a whole new fanfic!**

 **Next time: The Dazzlings!**

 **PM me with any songs you think I could use.**

 **Please Follow, Favourite, Reiview. I REALLY need your say!**

 **I have over 500 views, but not NEARLY as many reviews, faves and followers. Please support. I can't do this with out the opinions of you people.**

 **Well that's enough 'please' from me. This is SonicCosmix signing out. PEACE!**


	2. Theory Of Everything

Disclaimer!

MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own OCs and story.

Welcome to the new spin-off fanfic: Ray Rocks!

Well, shoutouts first:

Ivy the Pegasushog

Hi Im new and i am a girl i am begging to know how you write these?  
Also do you accept OCs if so tell me wether yes or no and wether to PM or in normal review section. ADIOS!

Who to write chapters like this

One: Find a song on the internet with lyrics

Two: Copy it onto Fanfiction

Three: Select a band that best suits the song

Four: Choose who sings what

Five: BAM! This chapter just happened!

I will accept OCs but only two more from you people so PM your OC description quick! I will announce the winners when all spaces are taken. Only 2 spaces left. 1 is taken (by Ivy). Oh and 3 more OCs from my own series will be joining the musical ride. But more about that later. We have a chapter to JAM!

So let's get jamming!

* * *

Band: The Dazzlings

Adagio: Let's just go, we have a Battle of the Bands to win! (without ruling the world...)

Principal Luna: And now, The Dazzlings!

Some people cheered, but lots said nothing.

Sonata: (swatdrops) At least it isn't boos... Heh-heh-heh-argh...

(Play Theory Of Everything)

(instrumental)

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Got you crazy, got you crazy, got you crazy, didn't I?

Got you crazy, got you crazy, got you crazy, didn't I?

[Adagio]

Got you crazy, didn't I?

Don't you even bother trying

[The Dazzlings]

Got you sweating, didn't I?

Do you feel like trying me?

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Can you follow all my steps

In this twisted universe?

You are trying the best you can

But you're still to far from me

[Adagio]

Have you ever stopped to admire my creation?

[The Dazzlings]

No you haven't; you're all brawn and no brain

Still you can't think to reach tho finish line

Adagio: Are you ready? This is a theory of mine

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Get your hands to move like never before

Make your eyes go faster than you can control

Get ready to start anew from the beginning

[Adagio]

At all your deaths you'll see me back there grinning

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Get your hands to move like never before

Make your eyes go faster, I'm in control

Don't lose attention even when you're winning

The Time has come for the Theory Of Everything

[Adagio]

You're persistqnt in your fight

I wonder why you sill try

If you dare to defy me

I'll make things harder, still...

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

With you things maybe get fun

Amaze me if you can

[Adagio]

Oh come on that all you got?

It's just the... beginning

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Get your hands to move like never before

Make your eyes go faster than you can control

Get ready to start anew from the beginning

[Adagio]

At all your deaths you'll see me back there grinning

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Get your hands to move like never before

Make your eyes go faster, I'm in control

Don't lose attention even when you're winning

The Time has come for the Theory Of Everything

(instrumental)

Cannot save in time

Can you realize

[Adagio]

I told that I made...

The Theory

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

I made the Theory Of Everything

I made the Theory Of Everything

I made the Theory Of...

I made the Theory Of...

[Adagio]

Everything

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

I made the Theory Of Everything

I made the Theory Of Everything

I made the Theory Of...

I made the Theory Of...

[Adagio]

Everything

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Get your hands to move like never before

Make your eyes go faster than you can control

Get ready to start anew from the beginning

[Adagio]

At all your deaths you'll see me back there griiiining

[Adagio and The Dazzlings]

Get your hands to move like never before

Make your eyes go faster than you can control

Get ready to start anew from the beginning

At all your deaths you'll see me back there grinning

Get your hands to move like never before

Make your eyes go faster, I'm in control

Don't lose attention even when you're winning

The Time has come for the Theory Of Everything!

(closing instrumental)

Backstage

Sonata: That's how it's done!

Scootaloo: OK, it was good. But our band will do better.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

Adagio: Try as much as you want, we've got this. All. Locked. Up.

* * *

 **And done! Anyone enjoying this so far? Let me know!**

 **I just beat Theory of Everything on Geometry Dash! So why not do this song?**

 **Next time: The Crusaders**

 **More disclaimers!**

 **Once again, lyrics are owned by Andrea Poloniato**

 **The song is owned by DJ-Nate**

 **Theory of Everything - ' watch?v=KrhNNBsUd58'**

 **Theory of Everything Lyrics - ' watch?v=Zqpy4mq46TE'**

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite. Your support is most appreciated!**

 **Goodbye!**


	3. Believe In Myself

MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own OCs and story.

Welcome back to the all-new spin-off: Ray Rocks!

It's definetly good to be back. I'm back from writing Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Racks and now I can finally focus on writing this story.

But before we get jamming, I have a few things to say:

First, shoutouts:

No name (Anonymous)

Hiiiiiiii! Sorry for me well you know...  
Anyways call me any name as long as i know and lemme get this straight i am a GIRL so no boy names thought it has to be awesome!

Any ways do you accept OC even from non users with accounts like me if so that would be cool.

Loving this so far but one thing...

Annnd you thought it was bad but NO! I would personaly rate this 9/10 stars right now and wow I usualy rate stories 1-4 out of ten but this is just wow...  
Oh yeah I am not a profesinal writer here so yeah!

Can I just say Keep up the good work and pinkie promise ( you can just promise..) not to quit on this pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee! Thx for listening and bye!

Once again, I do accept OCs from everyone who enters in theirs, even anonymous writers. There are still two spaces left, so enter in your OC PRONTO! Thanks for giving it a 9/10. I can honestly say that this is my best work yet (yeah I said that)! I definetly hope to keep up the good work because this has quickly reached over 100 views! Wow this story MUST be better than my previous story. Finally, I will not quit this story, I Pinkie Promise!

Next!

Ivy The Pegusushog

Hello Sonic!  
After you finish your first story I suppose you are going to consentrate on this one, which is AWESOME,! I literaly can not wait for the new chapters!  
I'msupersuperexcited!  
NowI'mActinglikePinkiePieWAHOOO!  
Fun!  
-Ivy

Yep, I'm feeling amazing to be getting back to tis fanfiction. tHE FIRST CHAPTER WERE amazing, I want to continue to that in the upcoming chapters of this story. So expect awesomeness!

Next!

IvyThePegususHog (She forgot to log in...)

Well I forgot to log in...  
And I am soo excited now you have started to update this and well while typing this i am drawing and talking at the same time!

I CANT WAIT!

\- your friend Ivy

I can't wait too, so I'm getting on with it. NOW!

Next!

No name (Anonymous)(same person again?)

I cant wait!  
\- explodes -

Okay Im back!

Neither can I.

With shoutouts out of the way, I'd like to give a mention to CalicoHeart. Why? Because he/she is starting a new story called Songs Rock! Still confused? I mention this because this story is inspired by this one. OCs are accepted in that story as well so enter yours in there too, I entered mine in. The story will not be a complete rip-off of this, it's INSPIRATION (quote story). Also, support it, when it gets it's first official chapter, I've given it a follow and fave. When I found it was inspired by me. I was like "Oh my God! Oh my God!". Inspired writers: 1.

Chapter 2 is out by the way.

Well, that was a long introduction.

So let's get jamming!

* * *

Backstage

Scootaloo: C'mon Crusaders, let's show them that we're the band to win!

Crusaders: GO CRUSADERS!

Stage

Principal Celestia: And now it's Trixie and the Illusionists!

(students cheer)

But Ray cheers even louder.

(Play Believe In Myself from Sonic Adventure

[Scootaloo]

 _When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin'_

[Applebloom]

 _I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted_

[Sweetie Belle]

When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin'

[Scootaloo]

 _I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like her_

 _But that's not somethin' I can do so easily_

[The Crusaders]

 _This is not simply my way, my style_  
 _Gotta get a hold of my life_

[The Crusaders]

 _I wanna fly high_  
 _So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_

[Applebloom and Sweetie Belle]

 _Somebody will be_

[Scootaloo]

 _Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher_

[Apppebloom and Sweetie Belle]

 _Gotta keep goin'_

[Scootaloo]

 _Everything is a brand new challenge for me_

[The Crusaders]

 _I will believe in myself_  
 _This is the only start for me_

[Applebloom]

 _When all alone in my sleep_

[Sweetie Belle]

 _I just go about dreamin'_

[Scootaloo]

I see myself there, having the same adventure

[The Crusaders]

 _If I just follow you, I will not see the light_  
 _Now's the time to find my way through this life_  
 _I'm tryin' so hard to be strong_

[The Crusaders]

 _I wanna fly high_  
 _So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_

[Applebloom and Sweetie Belle]

 _Somebody will be_

[Scootaloo]

 _Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher_

[Apppebloom and Sweetie Belle]

 _Gotta keep goin'_

[Scootaloo]

 _Everything is a brand new challenge for me_

[The Crusaders]

 _I will believe in myself_  
 _This is the only start for me_

[Guitar solo]

[The Crusaders]

 _Many friends help me out_  
 _In return I help them_  
 _Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do_  
 _No one's alone_

 _I wanna fly high_  
 _So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_

[Applebloom and Sweetie Belle]

 _Somebody will be_

[Scootaloo]

 _Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher_

[Apppebloom and Sweetie Belle]

 _Gotta keep goin'_

[Scootaloo]

 _Everything is a brand new challenge for me_

[The Crusaders]

 _I will believe in myself_  
 _This is the only start for me, me, me_

(Song end)

Everyone applauds, but Ray, again, cheers the loudest of all, even whistles.

Applebloom: (He loved, he really loved it!) C'mon let's find Ray!

So the Crusaders go to find him when Applebloom bumps into a figure, but who...?

* * *

 **Success! Another chapter complete! What do you think? I'd love to hear it in the reviews or just PM me! Also, check out Songs Rocks!, when I was reading the second chapter, I was so hyped to see Ray star in it. You did a great job Calico! There are still two spaces left for OCs so PM me with your OC description! First two get the spaces!**

 **Believe In Myself is From Sonic Adventure/2**

 **Next band: Chaotic (..?)**

 **Who are they? Find out in the next chapter of Ray Rocks!**

 **Goodbye!**


	4. Burn

MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own OCs and story.

Welcome back to the all-new spin-off: Ray Rocks!

But before we get jamming, I have a few things to say:

First, shoutouts:

angelviolet234

cant hold it im so excited! but will there be shippings O_o

Sorry, there will be no shippings. That for main series stories only. This is a spin-off.

Next!

CalicoHeart

I can not wait! Also thx for the mention!

Your welcome, if you've read Songs Rock, drop a review, I'm the only one who has. The third and fourth chapters are out.

Also...

How do like my brand new cover art, it was done by me!

Now...

Let's get jamming!

* * *

Applebloom looked at who she had just bumped into. She was a girl with peach skin with azure hair in a pony tail. She had rose eyes and a galaxy dress that goes down to her knees, with galaxy high-heeled boots to match. Who was she?

?: Pasensya na!

Applebloom: ?

?: She said she's sorry for bumping into you.

Applebloom looked a the second figure. (insert description (His name is Death Majin)).

Scootaloo: Who are you?

Death: I am Death Majin, new student and future victor of this contest.

Ivy: At ako Ivy. At kami ay gonna pumutok ang kumpetisyon!

Death: Now then.. let get this over with.

Ivy: Oo!

* * *

Principal Luna: And now, Chaotic!

(Play Burn by Eliie Goulding)

[Chaotic]

 _We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

[Ivy]

 _'Maging sanhi ng nakuha namin ang sunog, at kami ay nasusunog isa sana ng isang bagay_

[Death]

 _They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

[Ivy]

 _Banayad up na ito, tulad ng hindi namin ang mga bituin ng lahi ng tao, lahi ng tao_

[Chaotic]

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

[Death]

 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

[Chaotic]

 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

[Ivy]

 _'Maging sanhi ng nakuha namin ang sunog, sunog, sunog_

[Death]

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

[Chaotic]

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Death]

 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Ivy]

 _Gonna ipaalam ito paso, paso, paso, paso_

[Chaotic]

 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Chaotic]

 _We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_

[Ivy]

 _At kung ano ang nakikita namin ay ang lahat ng tao ay sa sahig na parang baliw, pagkuha loco 'til ang mga ilaw out_

[Death]

 _Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_

[Ivy]

 _At ito ay higit sa ngayon, nakuha namin ang pag-ibig, mayroong ngayon walang natutulog, walang sleeping ngayon, walang natutulog_

[Chaotic]

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

[Death]

 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

[Chaotic]

 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

[Ivy]

 _'Maging sanhi ng nakuha namin ang sunog, sunog, sunog_

[Death]

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

[Chaotic]

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Death]

 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Ivy]

 _Gonna ipaalam ito paso, paso, paso, paso_

[Chaotic]

 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

[Death]

 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

[Chaotic]

 _We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

 _Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

[Death]

 _We can light it up, up, up_

[Ivy]

 _Kaya hindi nila maaaring ilabas ito, sa labas, sa labas_

[Death]

 _We can light it up, up, up_

[Ivy]

 _Kaya hindi nila maaaring ilabas ito, sa labas, sa labas_

[Death]

 _We can light it up, up, up_

[Ivy]

 _Kaya hindi nila maaaring ilabas ito, sa labas, sa labas_

[Death]

 _We can light it up, up, up_

[Ivy]

 _Kaya hindi nila maaaring ilabas ito, sa labas, sa labas_

[Chaotic]

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

[Death]

 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

[Chaotic]

 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

[Ivy]

 _'Maging sanhi ng nakuha namin ang sunog, sunog, sunog_

[Death]

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

[Chaotic]

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Death]

 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Ivy]

 _Gonna ipaalam ito paso, paso, paso, paso_

[Chaotic]

 _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

[Death]

 _Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

[Chaotic]

 _We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

[Ivy]

 _'Maging sanhi ng nakuha namin ang sunog, sunog, sunog_

[Death]

 _Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

[Chaotic]

 _And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Death]

 _We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

[Ivy]

 _Gonna ipaalam ito paso, paso, paso, paso_

[Chaotic]

 _And we gonna let it burn_

(students applaud)

* * *

 _Backstage_

Death: See? Future victors.

Applebloom: Hmph.

Death: Let's go Ivy. The trophies and prizes are waiting. Oh, and tell Ray that he's going down.

?: "Down"? _Ha!_

Death, Ivy and the Crusaders looked at the figure, figures come to think of it.

* * *

 **(Sonic Generation Goal Theme)**

 **Jam finished! Big thanks to Ivy for lettting me use her OC! Your probably wondering why Ivy is speaking in Fillipino, it was Ivy's idea. So was the song. I was like " _Meh,_ why not?". You know who comes next, don't you?**

 **Only one space left, the second space is taken by angelviolet234. Once again, enter your OC PRONTO! (" _Meh,_ why not?")**

 **Goodbye, and 18 days till Christmas!**

 **So Merry Christmas!**


	5. Reach For The Stars & Goodbye

Disclaimer!

MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OC and story. And _you_ own your OCs.

Welcome back to my spin-off: Ray Rocks!

It's the second chapter back and I had the most fun writing this chapter. It uses one of my favourite songs in the Sonic series. But before we jam, we have:

Shoutouts:

angelviolet234

i didnt know ivy can speak filipino XD

I was kind of surprised when I got the PM to do that. But " _Meh,_ why not?". It's a pretty unique thing.

Next!

Li (Another anonymous)

Lightning Note he has light red skin with Crimson black and red hair eye color is yellow and he wears a black jacket with a red shirt underneath with a stray red shirt he wears two black boots with red strips and he wears fingerless gloves he also wears some blue jeans with rips in the knees

Thank you for the OC! You got the last place. All the places are taken. But if you wanted your OC but didn't review in time: Come back a bit later. Once all the current OCs come and go the spaces will be reset (if this story goes on, that is...).

Also I have a sad thing to say:

This story is going on hiatus.

After this chapter, this story will go on hiatus. This is so I can work on Friendship Games (which I'll be doing with another writer...). It's gonna GREATER than Rainbow Rocks! (I hope...). From now on, I'll do five chapter at a time (with some specials) and then pause for a bit (if I have other stories to do)

(S(o) m(a(n(y) (b(r(a(c(k(e(t(s!)

Now let's get jamming!

* * *

 _?:_ "Down"? Ha!

The voice? A boy with peach skin, light green eyes, red spiky hair, azure goggles, azure vest, red shirt with all buttons undone, navy blue trousers and grey shoes. Ray Spikes (The Porcupine).

Ray: So. Your the 'Death' that everyone's talking about. Things might get interesting with new contestants. But...

Ray changes his tone to a dramatic one

Ray: The loss of your band is *fake sob* inevitable.

Death: Don't get smart with me.

Ray: (sarcasm) OK, OK. Just kidding. But you losing and us winning: True, true, true!

Rainbow: Can we just get to rocking? Our song's gonna be so AWESOME!

Ray: Let's not waste any time. Let's do it to it!

* * *

I just love that line

[Cosmic Rainbooms]

 _Take off at the speed of sound_

 _[Ray and Rainbow]_

 _Bright lights, colors all around_

 _[Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset]_

 _I'm running wild, living fast, and free_

 _[Applejack and Pinkie]_

 _Got no regrets inside of me_

 _[Cosmic Rainbooms]_

 _Not looking back_

 _Not giving up_

 _Not letting go_

 _[Ray and Rainbow]_

 _I'll keep on running!_

 _[Cosmic Rainbooms]_

 _I'm gonna reach for the stars_

 _Although they look pretty far_

 _[All except Ray and Rainbow]_

 _I'm gonna find my own way_

 _[Ray and Rainbow]_

 _And take a chance on today_

 _[Cosmic Rainbooms]_

 _The sky with stars so bright_

 _The colors feel so right_

 _I never felt like this_

 _[Ray and Rainbow]_

 _I'll keep on running!_

 _[Cosmic Rainbooms]_

 _The sky with stars so bright_

 _The colors feel so right_

 _[Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity]_

 _Just take my hand_

 _[Sunset and Fluttershy]_

 _We're gonna reach for the stars_

 _[Ray and Rainbow]_

 _Tonight..._

 _Tonight..._

 _(student applause)_

Ray: Cosmic Rainbooms Rock!

Cosmic Rainbooms: YEAH!

Then the bell rings.

Pricipal Celestia: Students, please proceed to your next lesson, please come back tommorow for more of the Battle Of The Bands! And give one last round of applause to our first five singers: The Dazzlings, Crusaders, The Illusions, The Furious and Cosmic Rainbooms!

In the distance...

?: It's our turn...

* * *

 **I'm done with specials. I can't seem to keep any promise, can I? But anyway..**

 **This is the end for now. The story's going on hiatus.**

 **If you want to find me anywhere else on the internet:**

 **SonicCosmiX - Fanfiction**

 **SonicCosmiX - Geometry Dash**

 **TheTrueSonicGamer or Geometry Dash CosmiX - YouTube**

 **TrueSonicFan - FIMFiction**

 **Please review or PM and tell me what you think of this story so far, and kepp sending your OCs because they'll be used later when I return to this story. But when I do come back, I'll be writing the sequel to RTP : RR, Ray The Porcupine 2 : Friendship Games. Look forward to that!**

 **Final Disclaimer!**

 **Lyrics of Can't Let Go and Theory Of Everything are owned by Andrea Polonatio.**

 **Can't Let Go (song) is owned by DJVI.**

 **Theory of Everything (song) is owned by DJ-Nate**

 **All the other Sonic songs are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

 **Burn (song) is owned by whoever owns it.**

 **MLP is owned by Hasbro. I own Ray and Death. And** _ **you**_ **own your OCs.**

 **Goodbye for now...**

 **I HOPE YOU HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Escape From The City

**Disclaimer!**

 **MLP is owned by Hasbro. I only own OCs and story.**

 **Welocme back to my spin-off fanfic: Ray Rocks!**

 **It's been a while since I've been writing Friendship Games, but now that that's done we can fianlly continue!**

 **But, first:**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Funnymaos**

I'm the original chill I just hate logging in my account but we're glad your back and don't add so many OCs

 **I'm not this time, I will now be adding the Sonic cast! A certain blue hedgehog and his friends debut in this one!**

 **Next!**

 **Calico Heart**

Yayyyyyyyyyyy! :)

 **Woooohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **( ๏ ͜ʖ ๏ ) Very hyper now are we?**

If you are going to start a new story could you use my OCs Redd and Blue

 **I will when I need it! ;)**

 **The plot line for Legend Of Everfree has been revealed!**

 **"When Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down, the MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS use their newfound super abilities and throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save camp!"**

 _ **-Hasbro Inc.**_

 **There is also a brand new character Gloriosa Diasy. Since she's new, I'll be introducing a brand new character from MY cast of characters, I don't know what exactly happens in the new film, but when I watch the movie, I'll probabaly have a good understanding of which of my character suits the job.**

 **I saw there was another film coming for Equestria Girls. It called The Great Escape From Military School**

 _"My Little Pony:_ _Equestria Girls_ _-_ _The Great Escape From Military School_ will be focused on Twilight Sparkle returning to Canterlot High for their Summer Blowout to spend time with her friends until she and Sunset Shimmer are both sent to Military School for unknown reasons by the Dazzlings as an act of revenge, and later of where Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Suri Polomare, And Upper Crust retired for being a Crystal Prep Student and planning to join the Equestria Girls and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike are on a adventure to rescue their friends while The[y] come across Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Suri Polomare, Upper Crust, human Twilight, Aria, and Sonata? Unware to all Equestria, a new threats emerges from Equestria's Spike, Flash Sentry, and will stop the sinister plans for good!"

 _-Wiki_

 ** _So_... Let me get this straight. Two filmes are being developed at the same time? Hm. Is one legit or both? Only time will tell.**

 **Now... what was my famous line? Oh yeah.**

 **Let's get jamming!**

* * *

The next day...

Principal Celestia: Welcome back, everyone to the Battle Of The Bands! Where the competing bands sing to victory!

The students cheered, hyped for the events that would take place.

One of the students that was cheering was a blue teen, a green and a pink teen. It was Sonic and with him: his two siblings Sonia and Manic. Together they were the Sonic Underground!

Vice-Principal Luna: So let's get started! And the first band back performing are: Sonic Underground!

The students applauded, excited for the singing and rocking to begin. The band made there way up to the stage grabbing their respective instrument. Sonic with the electric guitar, Sonia with the piano and Manic with the drums. They paused, then Manic gave the words, or numbers rather to start playing. He tapped his drumsticks together loudly.

Manic: 1-2-3-4!

The stage bursted with an awesome guitar intro by Sonic. The audience cheered with extreme enthusiasm and hype.

[Sonic]

 _Whoo!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound,_

 _Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!_

[Sonia]

 _Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,_

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

[Sonic Underground]

 _Must keep on moving ahead,_

 _No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

 _Trusting in what you can't see,_

 _Take my lead; I'll set you free_

[Sonic]

 _Follow me, set me free,_

[Manic]

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city_

[Sonic Underground]

 _I'll make it through_

 _Follow me (Follow me), set me free,_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you_

[Sonic]

 _Follow me!_

 _Oh yeah!_

[Sonia and Manic]

 _Danger is lurking around every turn,_

[Sonic]

 _Trust your feelings, got to live and learn._

 _I know with some luck that_

 _I'll make it through,_

[Sonic Underground]

 _Got no other options, only one thing to do!_

 _I don't care what lies ahead,_

[Sonic]

 _No time for guessing, follow my plan instead_

 _Find the next stage, no matter what that may be_

 _Take my lead, I'll set you free_

[Sonic Underground]

 _Follow me, set me free,_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

 _I'll make it through._

[Sonic Underground]

 _Follow me_

[Sonia and Manic]

 _(Follow me)_

 _Set me free_

[Sonic]

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

[Sonic Underground]

 _I'll make it through prove it to you_

 _Follow me!_

 _Follow me!_

 _I'll make it through_

[Sonic]

 _Oh yeah!_

The students cheered loudly. What an amazing song to welcome back the competition!

Principal Celestia: Absolutely amazing!

* * *

 **Backstage**

Sonic: Amazing job guys! I know we'll win for sure! I just know it!

* * *

 **Endgame**

 **What was the end line.. YEAH.**

 **Jam done!**

 **Well, did that go well. You can see I decided to go back to script format, I'm only doing it because I find it to improve a story which was written a while ago when you've improved, unless you did a remake, which you should know is not happening anyway.**

 **Now...**

 **We have four more chapters to go! I only have 3 songs for the next chapter. Go to my profile to find out what they are. I've just spoiled three chapters *comiacally slaps myself* you silly man! :/**

 **Anyway, I take infinite OCs now, and also now take song requests, but I'm only gonna take one song since I only need four songs, and I only have 3. Calico has entered to of hers, if you are forming a band of your own, PM me with your OCs and I'll know about, we can become friends as well :0**

 **I'd just like two give a shout-out to a certain writer: Ivy The Pegusushog. I wish you could return to FF. I know that you are probably dealing with a headload of crap at he moment, but you were my first friend on FF and the person that really kicked this story off. If what to talk to me about what's going on, I'm always on FF, nearly everyday actually.**

 **Next time: Lyra Heartstings and Sweetie Drops!  
**

 **Bye for now!**

 **(꘠ ‿‿ ꘠)**


	7. Never Be Alone

**[insert random opening music]**

 **Greetings Cosmicals! It's iCosmix with the second return chapter of my spin-off songfic: Ray Rocks!**

 **But first: SHOUTOUTS!**

 **[music stops]**

 **Oh.**

 **No reviews.**

 **Oh well.**

 **[Insert cool transition]**

 **[music starts again]**

 **Now let's get jamming!**

 **Sonic: That was pretty short performance there! (I'm refering to Sonic '06 "That was a pretty snazzy performance there!")**

* * *

After the amazing welcome-back song courtesy of the Sonic Underground, the audience excitedly waited for the next contestants to come up and perform. And speaking of the next contestants, they were:

Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops!

Vice-Principal Luna: Next up: Lyra Heartstrings an Sweetie Drops!

(Never Be Alone by TheFatRat starts playing, skip to the lyric part or take in the amazingness of the whole thing.)

[Lyra]

 _You, you're gonna break my heart_

[Sweetie]

 _You're gonna tear it apart_

[Lyra]

 _No matter what you do_

[Sweetie]

 _I'll still be there for you_

[Lyra]

 _And when you call my name_

[Sweetie]

 _I won't be far away_

[Lyra]

 _No matter where you go_

 _[Both]_

 _You'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _Yeah, you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone_

 _No you'll never be alone, be alone_

 **("Whoo!" and stuff)**

[Lyra]

 _You, you're gonna break my heart_

[Sweetie]

 _You're gonna tear it apart_

[Lyra]

 _No matter what you do_

[Both]

 _I'll still be there for you_

The audience cheered for them as their song cam to an end. The two best friends hugged each other, proud of each other and themselves.

Lyra and Sweetie: BESTIES 4-EVER!

* * *

 **Jam done, I must admit that this chapter definetly wasn't as good as the last one, meh.**

 **Hopefully next chapter will be better**

 **Next time: Carmel Flare and her bro!  
**

 **Bye!**


	8. Don't Lose Your Way

**Welcome back Cosmicals! It's iCosmix with another chapter of Ray Rocks! We're halfway through and this story is coming to yet another close soon, but two more chapters to go. And like I have already said, I've spoiled ALL the chapters on my profile.  
**

 ** _Now_ we have SHOUTOUTS! An we finally have a new review! Hazzah!  
**

 **Kawaii Angel Heart**

Yay! I'm super duper excited! I love all of your stories! That's why i was sooooooooo happy when we became friends!  
(I know that was like out of no where and nothing realated to what I intended to say. I just felt like saying it though...)

 **Me too! And I like the new picture, did you do that? You're an awesome friend too!** **( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**

 **Now let's get jamming!**

* * *

The next to people up to perform were Carmela Flare and her brother Crimson. Carmela had peach skin, royal blue hair in a side braid, galaxy tank top with black cycling shorts, galaxy long converse shoes, azure ayes. Her brother Crimson also had peach skin and he had crimson hair (of course, it's just too obvious ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) , a grey top, wore cross necklace, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and had turquoise eyes.

They stepped up with their respective instruments, Carmela with the electric guitar and Crimson with the drums.

Principal Celestia: And now we have Carmela and Crimson Flare!

[Crimson]

 _In the dusty basement where we met_

 _May you surprised me so much_

 _Because you're talking now_

 _[Carmela]_

 _I gotta find the truth from many fights_

 _But I'm all alone_

 _You're the only one who can help me out_

 _[Both]_

 _We'll be as one_

 _We're ready to fight_

 _Look over there_

 _They try to kill us for stars_

 _But our bond is much more_

 _[Carmela]_

 _Stronger than before_

 _Don't lose your way in your mind_

 _We have to be as one_

 _[Crimson]_

 _Don't be afraid my sweetheart_

 _This is the way to be more strong_

 _[Carmela]  
_  
 _Harbour my deep secret_

 _It makes me so blue_

 _Run through this game before my body is dry_

 _[Both]_

 _So it seems there's no other choice_

 _But to go all out_

 _Stay with me and let's stand out_

 _and outshine those trying to get our stars now_

 _[Carmela]_

 _All we have to do is figure out how strong we are_

 _and what it takes to stay alive_

 _[Crimson]_

 _Sync and learn what we can do to take 'em down_

 _It's revenge and survive_

 _For now, we know in part_

 _And you can feel my heart_

 _[Carmela]_

 _So help me to stay focused so I don't fall apart_

 _I wanna be complete_

 _It's not in me to retreat_

 _I could lose on my own so I really need you with me_

 _[Both]_

 _I gotta find out who killed my dad_ **[I apologise for this line]**

 _I hear the voice of you in my mind_

 _I gotta find out who killed my dad_ **[I apologise for this line]**

 _I hear the voice of you in my mind so_

[Crimson (This is rap, sorry.)]

 _My blood is pumping_

 _I'm ready to fight when you are_

 _Let's let no one break the bond that is ours_

 _Show them what it means to be a shining star_

 _You have my body_

 _Let's fight as one_

 _[Carmela (No Rap)]_

 _Can't move my feet in the dark_

 _I don't wanna be all alone_

 _Can't feel the heat in my blood_

 _Do you remember what he said_

 _[Crimson]_

 _Don't lose your way in your mind_

 _We have to be as one_

 _Don't be afraid my sweetheart_

 _This is the way to be more strong_

 _[Carmela]  
_  
 _Harbour my deep secret_

 _It makes me so blue_

 _Run through this game before my body is dry_

[Crimson (More rap BTW)]

 _I really need you with me_

 _Help me to stay focused_

 _I wanna be complete_

 _Fight as one with me_

 _Let's take 'em down_

 _Be a shining star_

 _You have my body_

 _I'm ready to fight when you are_

[Ending Instrumental]

(student applause)

* * *

 **Special thanks to Kawaii Angel Heart for the OCs, it's cool to have them over since Ray was over in Songs Rock! I enjoyed writing this cause this song is just EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICNESS! I was also listening to Waterflame, Stratales and xKore a the some time. Those are some awesome artists, give them a listen I'm sure you'll like one of them ;).  
**

 **Next time: Stardust and Galaxia! (My Two OCs!)**

 **P.S: Don't be put off by the lyrics Kawaii! This song works because it shows the bond between, and by what you've told me, they've been through a lot. Plus, sibling have geot to stick together, am I right?**

 **Goodbye! [I apologise for this line** **(O ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ O)]**


	9. Crossing Fields

**_Hi Cosmicals! It's iCosmix with more Ray Rocks! We have one more chapter and then this story is going on hiatus. Aw._**

 ** _I'm just bored today. I don't know why. Let's just get on with this!_**

 ** _But first:_**

 ** _Shoutouts!_**

 ** _Kawaii Angel Heart_**

It is alright! I liked the song anyways!

 **Thanks! :)**

 **Now let's get jamming!**

* * *

The next competitors were Stardust Cosmos and Galaxia Cosmos. Stardust had spiky red hair (not like Ray, more like Sonic in Sonic Boom) and green eyes, he wore a white collar with a golden star attached to it, he had a red jumper and had double ringed golden bracelets on both wrists. He had greyish blue trousers and aqua green boots with two stripes on each.

Galaxia had red hair tied up into two parts and sky blue eyes. She had two big bangs in her hair, and wore a black shirt with a white star on it, she had white trainers with blue laces.

They took to their places on the stage, Stardust with the electric guitar and Galaxia on the drums.

Principal Celestia: Now it's Stardust and Galaxia!

(student applause)

[Stardust]

 _I was never right for the hero type of role_

 _I admit it_

[Galaxia]

 _With my heart shivering in fear_

 _I can see today's reflected in each past tear_

[Both]

 _Even so_

 _It has been calling the heavens to me_

[Galaxia]

 _But I cannot hide_

[Stardust]

 _All the emptiness inside_

 _My fleeting heart_

[Galaxia]

 _Once in my dreams_

 _I rose and soared_

 _No matter how I'm knocked around_

 _Or beaten down_

[Both]

 _I will stand up, restored_

 _All of my love_

 _Has yet to wake_

[Stardust]

 _I know your strength is what I lack_

[Galaxia]

 _You've got my back_

[Stardust]

 _And know that I've got yours_

 _I have you to thank_

 _For lighting up the dark_

 _Because you're here with me_

 _Our dreams will soar free_

[Both]

 _Forever_

 _(I wanna always be with you I give you everything I have)_

 _I could never find light to guide me through the night_

 _And with one touch_

[Galaxia]

 _I'd recall every memory_

 _All too precious to not hold them all close to me_

[Stardust]

 _It's tempting to close your eyes_

 _And turn from the world_

 _But it's bittersweet_

[Galaxia]

 _Like you've somehow missed a beat_

[Both]

 _With no restart_

 _When every wish has overlapped_

[Stardust]

 _You'll realize if you carry on_

 _With every dawn_

 _Your hesitation fades_

[Galaxia]

 _All of your scars will disappear_

 _I will become your sword and shield_

[Both]

 _This Crossing Field's_

 _The path that we select_

 _The promise we made will last for all our days_

 _If it's our bonds we'll live by_

[Galaxia]

 _I will put my_

[Stardust]

 _Faith in you_

[Both]

 _I only need one miracle_

 _Can you not hear me_

 _Call at all_

 _Until that day_

 _I'll keep screaming your name_

[Stardust]

 _Once in my dreams_

 _I rose and soared_

[Galaxia]

 _No matter how I'm knocked around_

 _Or beaten down_

[Both]

 _I will stand up, restored_

[Stardust]

 _All of my love_

 _Has yet to wake_

[Galaxia]

 _I know your strength is what I lack_

 _You've got my back_

 _And know that I've got yours_

[Stardust]

 _I have you to thank_

 _For lighting up the dark_

[Galaxia]

 _Because you're here with me_

[Both]

 _Our dreams will soar free_

 _Forever_

 _I wanna always be with you_

 _I wanna hold you tight right now_

 _I swear that_

 _I'll be who you choose_

 _I'll give you everything I have_

 _(song end)_

* * *

 ** _Jam done!  
_**

 ** _Special thanks to Kawaii Angel Heart for the song! I have to go to my next lesson. -_-_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _(I just don't feel like it anymore...)_**


	10. The Calling (Finale 2)

**_Hi Cosmicals, I'm back with the final chapter of Ray Rocks! I'm back, I'm happy and I'm finishing this now! Then you'll exxpect some much better FF content! ;)_**

 ** _No shoutouts! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

 ** _Let's get jamming!_**

 ** _"Oooh baby, I feel like.. the music sounds better with you... Love might bring us back together..." (From Magic Touch by Romos)_**

* * *

The final performance was from Aurora Cyan and Lightning Note. Aurora had peach skin and blue spiky hair which stuck upward, she had red google with white spectacles and pink eyes. She wore a small red vest with white ends, and red shorts which also have white ends. She had red boots with white stripes and blue bumps on both side of each boot.

Lightning Note has light red skin with crimson black and red hair he had yellow eyes, he wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath with a stray red shirt. He had two black boots with red strips and he wore fingerless gloves and blue jeans with rips in them.

They took to the stage to perform their song.

Principal Celestia: And finally, It's Aurora and Lightning Note!

(song start, play "The Calling" by TheFatRat)

[Aurora]

 _Still and silent_

 _Calm before the storm_

[Lightning]

 _Gold and diamond_

 _Jewels behind the throne_

[Both]

 _Into the night_

 _Out of the dark_

 _Take to the sky_

 _Chasing the stars_

[Aurora]

 _All that we said_

[Lightning]

 _All that we are_

[Aurora]

 _Waiting to fly_

[Both]

 _This is the start_

[Aurora]

 _Hide and seek_

 _Reason and rhyme_

 _Grand and glorious_

 _Living the dream_

 _Yours and mine_

 _Euphoria_

[Both]

 _Hide and seek_

 _Reason and rhyme_

 _Grand and glorious_

 _Living the dream_

 _Yours and mine_

 _Euphoria_

 _(instrumental)_

[Aurora]

 _Stone and feather_

 _Move outside your head_

[Lightning]

 _Now or never_

 _Strong in every step_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hitting the mark_

[Aurora]

 _Take to the sky_

[Lightning]

 _Chasing the stars_

[Both]

 _Open your eyes_

 _Watching afar_

[Aurora]

 _Waiting to fly_

[Both]

 _This is the start_

[Lightning]

 _Hide and seek_

 _Reason and rhyme_

 _Grand and glorious_

 _Living the dream_

 _Yours and mine_

 _Euphoria_

[Both]

 _Hide and seek_

 _Reason and rhyme_

 _Grand and glorious_

 _Living the dream_

 _Yours and mine_

 _Euphoria_

The students cheered, then Principal Celestia spoke up on the mic.

Principal Celestia: And now could the other four groups of performers come up to the stage.

The Sonic Underground, Lyra and Sweetie, Crimson and Carmela, Stardust and Galaxia came up to the stage.

Principal: Give a round of applause to the band on the sage

The audience clapped and all the bands gave a bow and a wave. Then the bell sounded signaling the next lesson.

Principal Luna: Students, that's all for now from the Battle of The Bands, please proceed to your next period. The competition will continue tommorow!

The students left, and the vibrant light of the stage died out...

* * *

 ** _Jam done!_**

 ** _Thank you to Li (a past reviewer from way back) for Lightning Note! And myself for Aurora Porcupine!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _And that's it for Ray Rocks for the moment!_  
**

 ** _The next things that I'll post on FF are the blooper reel for Friendship Games, I'll probably write a short four paart story based around Silver The Hedgehog, and do my adaption to Equestria Girls 1._**

 ** _Until those have this is goodbye!_**

 ** _Peace!_**

 ** _P.S: Free to talk to via PM, always am! We can be good friends! :^)_**


	11. Christmas In Hollis

**Hello guys! It's iCosmix, I'm back in this festive season to bring you a special chapter of my fanfic:**

 **Ray Rocks!**

 **So without any further ado...**

 **..LET'S JAM!**

* * *

 _[Stereophonic]_

 _It was December 24th on Hollis ave in the dark_

[DJ-Ray]

 _When I see a man chilling with his dog in the park_  
 _I approached very slowly with my heart full of fear_

[Both]  
 _Looked at his dog, oh my god, an ill reindeer_

 _[DJ-Ray]_

 _But then I was illin because the man had a beard_  
 _And a bag full of goodies, 12 o'clock had neared_

[Stereophonic]

 _So I turned my head a second and the man had gone_  
 _But he left his driver's wallet smack dead on the lawn_

 _[Both]_

 _I picket the wallet up then I took a pause_  
 _Took out the license and it cold said "Santa Claus"_

[DJ-Ray]

 _A million dollars in it, cold hundreds of g's_

[Stereophonic]

 _Enough to buy a boat and matching car with ease_

 _[Both]_

 _But I'd never steal from Santa, cause that ain't right_

[Stereophonic]

 _So I'm going home to mail it back to him that night_  
 _But when I got home I bugged, cause under the tree_

[DJ-Ray]

 _Was a letter from Santa and all the dough was for me_

 _[Stereophonic]_

 _It's Christmas time in Hollis queens_

[DJ-Ray]

 _Mom's cooking chicken and collard greens_

[Stereophonic]

 _Rice and stuffing, macaroni and cheese_

[DJ-Ray]

 _And Santa put gifts under Christmas trees_

 _Decorate the house with lights at night_  
 _Snow's on the ground, snow white so bright_

[Stereophonic]

 _In the fireplace is the yule log_  
 _Beneath the mistletoe as we drink egg_ _nog_

 _[Both]_

 _The rhymes you hear are the rhymes of darryl's_  
 _But each and every year we bust chrsitmas carrols_

 _Rhymes so loud and prod you hear it_  
 _It's christmas time and we got the spirit_  
 _Jack frost chillin, the ?orchas out?_

[Both]

 _And that's what christmas is all about_

 _The time is now, the place is here_  
 _And the whole wide world is filled with cheer_

 _[Stereophonic]_

 _My name's Stereophonic with the mic in my hand_  
 _And I'm chilling and coolin just like a snowman_  
 _So open your eyes, lend us an ear_

[Both]

 _We want to say merry christmas and happy new year!_

* * *

 **Than you all! I hope you have a Merry Christmas! Thanks if you stuck by me!**

 **:) -iCosmix**


End file.
